extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hua Nui
Hua Nui is a large island located in the Matoran Universe History The foundation of Hua Nui was done early in the Matoran Universe history, when the Great Beings were still completing the Great Spirit Robot. The Great Beings created six small portions of land very close to each other, with the prupose to help the inner functions of the Matoran Universe algonside with the rest of the islands. However, it remained unhabited for a couple of thousands of years, due to its location far from lands inhabited by Matoran. 96.000 years ago, the toa team that defeated and locked away the Kanohi Dragon for the first time went to the region near the island of Hua Nui. One of those toa were Makava and Sathorak. With them they brought ships with nearly a thousand of Matoran whose land had been destroyed by a Rahi plague. They found the six small islands that formed Hua Nui, and the toa team decided to build a city there. They began populating the southernmost chunk of land, which was rich on minerals and metals. A big minning complex was created, and soon metals were brought to the other five chunks of land to create the city. The construction of the six regions took 200 years to finish, but the results were outstanding. As the construction of Hua Nui had been completed, the Toa team that had started the construction of the island had completed their destiny and gave up their toa power, by thus becoming Turaga. The Turaga formed the Hua Nui council, the highest authority of the Hua Nui goverment. Around this time too at each region six Toa Canisters were build, in order to remember the legend of the Toa Mata. Hua Nui soon starts trading with other islands, their main clients being a species of one-eyed sapient Rahi north of Hua Nui. After two thousand years, Hua Nui became the wealthest island in the southern part of the Matoran Universe. Advanced technology began to develop, and flying vehicles similar to the ones created in Arthaka were produced, called T-series vehicles. This technology made Hua Nui more well known, and eventually a threat appeared on the island. The recently formed League of Six Kingdoms had started to conquer the universe, and the fierce warlord Carapar was being headed to Hua Nui. This made the Matoran population grow uneasy, and at the council there were some proposals of starting an armed force agains Carapar's army. However, upon hearing that the inhabitants of a neighbour island had been defeated by Carapar, who tricked and poisoned them, the idea was refused. The Turaga, with Makava at the lead, made a pacific agreement with Carapar, adding Hua Nui to Carapar's region. The warlord left a few funcionaries of the League of Six Kindoms working in the island to keep the Matoran in line, and Carapar continued his war campaing south. The Matoran of Hua Nui remained under the dictatorship of the League of Six Kindoms for six thousand years. During this period of time, Carapar built a complex of metal buildings at the center of the island, incuding a tall tower that ended in three spires that served as his personal residence when he visited the island. Carapar also built bridges to connect the various chunks of Hua Nui. Years later, when the League's ships stopped arriving at Hua Nui, the Turaga assumed that the organitzation had been disbanded, and expulsed the funcionaries out of the island. The Turaga council was set again, giving the Matoran freedom. This time, the council moved from Onu-Hua to the metal tower built by the League of Six Kingdoms. The complex was renamed Hua-Kini. Some time after the restorement of democracy at Hua Nui, Sathorak, Turaga of Iron, quited from the job and created his own business at Onu-Hua. Sathorak by himself raised the biggest minning company ever seen on the island, Steel Caverns.inc, and soon became rich. After years of gaining money, and intensively exploting the Onu-Hua mines for prosteel, a problem arised. Though Sathorak was now the wealthest inhabitant in Hua Nui, the reserves of prosteel began to lower. However, nearly five hundred years later, a Makuta arrived on the island. His name was Spirack, and he claimed ownership over the island of Hua Nui. The Matoran though that another dicatorship was coming on them, but surprisingly, Spiracka allowed them to continue their government system as long as he was the leader of the Turaga council. The inhabitants of Hua Nui agreed with Spirack, and from that day the Makuta became the ruler of the land. Districts Hua-Kini The central part of the island, it is where the tower of Makuta Spirack is located. Ta-Hua The Great Forge Ko-Hua Onu-Hua Ga-Hua Po-Hua Le-Hua Myths At Hua Nui many miths were built up, most relating to the origin of the island and ealry times of the island. Barrier of Evil There was a tale that was told among the Onu-Matoran miners that told the history of an Onu-Matoran. The tale said that that matoran hero once was escaping from a Rahkshi in one of the old tunnels, and managed to survive when he passed the Barrier of Evil, an invisible wall that only allowed good to trespass it. This legend has some elements of truth and some invented. It's known that the invisible barrier existed, but it didn't allow any living beings to cross it, neither good or evil. The barrier kept a pack of Zyglak from ravaging into the mines. It's unknow who placed the barrier there, but it has recently been destroyed by Toa Zercks. Blood of the Red Stones There was a matoran legend that said that the rocks that composed the buildings of the Ta-Hua region were red because of the battle that once was held between a Toa team and a Kanohi Dragon there. They said that after the Toa killed the Dragon, its blood derramed on the ground, staining the rocks. This legend is false, since the Toa that later transformed into the Turaga of Hua Nui never fought any Kanohi Dragon at Hua Nui. The origins of this legend are based on the fact that the Toa team that brought the matoran to Hua Nui had previously defeated and trapped the Kanohi Dragon at Metru Nui. Apperances *Crystallus' Adventures Category:Locations